Dos palabras
by Blauer Shine Rainball
Summary: Dos palabras, dejan mas de una duda, dejan mas de una lagrima y dejan mas de una caida.. Oneshoot, Los invito a leer mi historia.


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 no es mio, sino de Rumiko Takahashi blah blah blah.. ustedes ya se lo saben de memoria.

* * *

**Dos Palabras.**

"Para mi familia" escribía en una carta el chico de pelo negro recogido en una trenza, el papel se hallaba en el escritorio, llego de gotas de agua saladas.

-Otra vez no…-dijo el, con la voz quebrada

Arrugo y rompió el papel con sus manos, temiendo por que Kasumi escuchara sus sollozos.

_-Estoy solo, nadie puede ayudarme – _se recordaba constantemente en uno de sus ataques de llanto.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado, cuando ya no lloraba, solo pensaba con la mirada fija en el techo, se levanto del piso y escribió un

_ "Lo siento" _

Sin pensar escribió con furia en todas las hojas que estaban en sus manos las mismas dos palabras, solo pensaba en esas dos palabras, vivía en ese momento de esas dos palabras, esas dos palabras...eran el.

Devastado camino por los pasillos que le traían tantos recuerdos, tantas peleas, tantas risas y besos, dejo en cada puerta una hoja donde estaban escritas esas dos palabras, tiro algunas por ahí, entro en cada habitación para ver cada cosa, para recordad donde estaba todo.

_Salió de la casa._

Camino hacia todos los lugares dueños de sus recuerdos, dejo más hojas, entro a más lugares, derramo mas lagrimas.

_Se topo con desconocidos_

Les entrego una hoja y se fue antes de que pudieran preguntar sobre esas dos palabras, dejando a esas personas con muchas dudas y con dos palabras rondando en sus pensamientos.

Ese chico, con furia, recordó caras, una amazona, una cocinera, un panda, un hombre , un viejo, una ama de casa, una estafadora, un amor, un estúpido, una pelirroja, maestros, una mujer, una loca...muchas caras en un poco tiempo.

_Se desvió, pero se dio cuenta de su error _

Volvió hacia su destino, camino un tiempo mas, recordó mas cosas, derramo lagrimas, grito con furia, hasta llegar a su destino.

El edificio high Mountains

Subió las escaleras, entregando hojas a las personas que caminaban despreocupadamente, otra vez, dejando dudas por donde caminaba.

Subió por las escaleras, camino por el pasillo, sintió el viento en su cara…estaba en la azotea.

-¿A veces todo tiene que ser así no? O acaso ¿Tendré que soportar mas?- Se dijo a si mismo pensando en la marimacho de su prometida, la amaba.

-¿Tendrán que perseguirme siempre? ¿O no puedo elegir?- Pensó en sus otras prometidas

-¿No puedo descansar? ¿Acaso la unión es lo único que importa?- Pensó en el panda, y en el señor Tendo.

-¿Me dejaras siempre sin dinero? ¿A cambio de falsas esperanzas?- Nabiki…siempre ella.

Tomo las hojas que no había entregado, las estrujo en su pecho...

_Salto_

Tal vez a otras personas su vida se les repetía como en una película, otras se desconectaban. Pero a el solo le surgían dos palabras, caras y más caras y recuerdos de los últimos diálogos que tuvo.

_Soltó las hojas _

Abrió los brazos, se sentía liberado, quería terminar de una vez por todas...de pronto todo vino a el, todo lo que estaba haciendo, saco una media sonrisa y susurro sus últimas palabras, solo dos...

_-Lo siento- _Dijo para después cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto.

…

Una familia y un panda llegaban a su casa, encontrándose con hojas esparcidas por todos lados, con solo dos palabras, no entendían nada, preguntaban cosas pero nadie tenia respuestas.

_Sonó el teléfono_

_Kasumi respondió, intercambio unas palabras con el que llamaba, sollozo. Luego de cortar se dirigió con lagrimas a una familia, y logro decir entre palabras algo que hizo que el mas fuerte llorara, se oyeron gritos, llantos, sollozos, pero lo que mas se oyó fueron tres palabras.._

_ "Lo siento...Ranma"_

* * *

_Bueno...Hola, este es mi primer OneShoot, La verdad es mi primera historia en , Esta pensada gracias a la cancion "Nota de suicidio" de porta, espero que sea de su agrado, Dejen rewievs con criticas constructivas porfavor, no sean rudos(? recien estoy comenzando y este OS salio de la nada, hace 30 minutos.  
_

_¡Saludos y buena vida!  
_

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_


End file.
